Exemplary embodiments relate to, but are not limited to, light management utilizing light emitting diodes.
A light emitting diode (LED) may be a semiconductor diode as a two-terminal device. An LED maybe fabricated from a semiconductor material where one side of the semiconductor is attached to the P side which is the anode, and the other side of the semiconductor is attached to the N side which the cathode. Electricity can flow from the P side to the N side. However, no electricity can flow in reverse. LEDs are available in a variety of colors and popular colors include red, yellow, and green.
LED bulbs are now being considered as alternative lighting sources over incandescent and compact fluorescent light bulbs. For example, LED bulbs use very little power, last 10 years or more, and contain no hazardous substances. They are durable: they can be dropped and turned off and on repeatedly without damage. They can also operate in very cold or warm temperatures.